


prodigious birth of love

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, dramatic seungkwan but what's new lmao, the balcony scene you know the one, this is just silly verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: Honestly, the whole thing is almost laughably cliché.“This doesn’t happen,” Seungkwan tells Hansol crossly, pacing up and down his balcony. “No, I refuse to believe this. What kind of stupid novel is this?”“Uh,” says Hansol awkwardly, looking just as unfairly attractive in the middle of Seungkwan’s garden as he did just a few hours ago, in his mother’s ballroom. “Should I just… go?”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	prodigious birth of love

**Author's Note:**

> title from romeo and juliet by good old billy shakes

Honestly, the whole thing is almost laughably cliché.

“This doesn’t happen,” Seungkwan tells Hansol crossly, pacing up and down his balcony. “No, I refuse to believe this. What kind of stupid novel is this?”

“Uh,” says Hansol awkwardly, looking just as unfairly attractive in the middle of Seungkwan’s garden as he did just a few hours ago, in his mother’s ballroom. “Should I just… go?”

“This is your fault,” Seungkwan snaps, leaning over the banister so he can shoot Hansol a glare. “Your stupid suit and your stupid hair and that stupid golden mask with its stupid feather–”

Hansol frowns. “Hey, my little sister made this mask for me.”

“Of course she did, your whole family are wonderful artists, she did an amazing job and I hate her for it,” Seungkwan huffs. “My mother throws these masquerade balls, like, twice a year. I have been questioning her because I have never, not once, thought anybody looks good in a mask, but lo and behold, you decide to waltz right into my goddamn party–”

“Your _mom’s_ goddamn party–”

“– _MY_ _goddamn party_ looking like a Greek god come to life!” Seungkwan finishes stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s completely unfair, I’ve been going to these balls for five years–”

“So what you’re saying is,” Hansol interrupts, raising his eyebrows, “you think I’m hot.”

“ _Yes_ , obviously!”

“So,” Hansol continues slowly, “you think I’m hot, I think you’re hot, and this is somehow a problem?”

Seungkwan gives him a very impressive stink-eye. “You know damn well why this is a problem, Chwe Hansol,” he snaps, although he seems a little more flustered than before. “Maybe you’ve forgotten that our families hate each other?”

Ah, that. Well. “They don’t _hate_ each other,” Hansol tries, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. “Or, well. They shouldn’t. They have no reason to. The only person in my family who knew why we have a feud with you at all was my great-grandma, and she passed away like two years ago.”

“…I was going to make a snide remark, but I’m sorry about your great-grandmother.”

“Thanks. It’s okay, we weren’t that close.”

“Still.” Seungkwan clears his throat. “Anyway, yes, it’s a stupid feud, but it doesn’t matter, because the minute my father finds out I want to kiss a Chwe he’s going to flay me alive.”

Hansol feels his mouth go dry. “You want to kiss me?”

“Shut up, we aren’t ever going to!” Seungkwan splutters, face turning pink. “Not unless we want our families to actually wage war on each other!”

“But you want to,” Hansol points out.

“Wh– you– have you been listening to a single thing I’ve said?” Seungkwan demands, but doesn’t deny it.

“Yes, I heard you say you like me,” Hansol says, grinning up at him. “No need to be embarrassed, I like you too.”

“That is _not_ what I said!”

“Isn’t it?” Hansol looks around the garden, considering his options. “You’ve been complaining for ten minutes about how hot you think I am and how much you want to kiss me–”

“Are you forgetting the part where I said _we’re supposed to be mortal enemies_?!” Seungkwan snaps. “Wait, what are you doing!”

Hansol hoists himself into the tree nearest to Seungkwan’s balcony with a little less grace than he’d hoped. “Well, you want to kiss me, and I want to kiss you, so–”

“Oh my god, you are actually crazy,” Seungkwan hisses. “Get down from there before you break your neck!”

Ungraceful as he is, Hansol’s climbed dozens of trees in his childhood, so it isn’t long before he’s tumbling out of the tree and onto Seungkwan’s balcony.

“Ow,” he groans against the stone floor, because his dismount could use some work.

“Hansol!” Seungkwan gasps, footsteps rushing close. Suddenly there’s an arm around Hansol, helping him sit up, and Hansol thinks he doesn’t mind painful dismounts if this is his reward. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

Seungkwan’s holding him, and his eyes are scanning Hansol up and down for injury, and his face is so close to Hansol’s it’s making it hard for Hansol to hear anything over the furious pounding of his heart in his ears.

“I’m fine,” Hansol tries to say, breathless.

Seungkwan tuts disbelievingly. “Then what is this red spot on your forehead? Oh no, is it swollen?” He reaches out with one beautiful, elegant hand to brush the spot gingerly. Hansol sucks in a breath at his warm, gentle touch.

“You see, it hurts, doesn’t it? Don’t try to be tough,” Seungkwan scolds, but his tone is softened with worry. “You shouldn’t have climbed that tree, you dummy. Wait, I think we have an ointment somewhere–”

Hansol catches his bony, delicate wrist before he can pull away. “That’s not why I gasped,” he murmurs, lost in Seungkwan’s dark eyes.

Seungkwan swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing gently. “Oh,” he says faintly, staring right back at Hansol.

Suddenly, it’s like the world shrinks down to just this moment. Just them, right here, on Seungkwan’s balcony, their hands slowly slipping together, fingers intertwining. Everything else falls away, unimportant– all that matters is Seungkwan, right in front of him, gazing at him with all the longing Hansol can feel panging in his chest.

“Seungkwan,” Hansol hears himself say, almost in a daze. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Seungkwan breathes back, and then they’re kissing, lips sliding soft and gentle against one another, eyes fluttering shut with sweet, slow satisfaction.

It feels both like an age and a second before they pull apart and press their foreheads together. “Wow,” Hansol says quietly, quirking his mouth up in a lopsided smile.

Seungkwan smiles back, warm and sweet and lovely. “Wow,” he agrees, and kisses Hansol again.

\---

(In the end, it takes surprisingly little to convince their families to give up the feud. As it turns out, their parents really love and value them, so after months of sneaking around and two solid weeks of threatened elopement, their parents call a begrudging cease-fire.

It’s not much, as far as happily-ever-afters go, but Hansol has Seungkwan, so he doesn’t much mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> basically i listened to taylor swift's love story for the first time since probably 2013 and i was Overwhelmed
> 
> no proofreading we die like men
> 
> hmu on twt @mysterywoozi or drop a comment below if you enjoyed!!


End file.
